Fishermen, while boat fishing at night, often encounter a school of fish in a given location. This same phenomenon occurs in both daylight and night time fishing. It is desirable to be able to mark the location of the school of fish so as to permit continual casting or fishing in that immediate area.
Marker devices of the prior art are normally comprised of some sort of buoyant means with a line attached and a sinker or anchor secured to the lower end of the line. These devices are not readily visible during night time fishing. Wind blowing against some of these devices tilts the visible portion of the marker away from the fishermen to further impair the visibility of the marker.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a buoyant marker light for fishermen that can be easily seen in darkness.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a buoyant marker light for fishermen which can be easily deployed and easily stored.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a buoyant marker light for fishermen which will not have the visibility thereof impaired by wind or water currents.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a buoyant marker light for fishermen that is economical of manufacture, durable in use, and refined in appearance.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art.